


Instant Family

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: Based on the movie Instant Family.





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe and Beca had been married for 10 years now. Beca was successful in producing music and Chloe was a vet to any animal in need. They had a quiet life that may have felt repetitive to others. But it was their life and they wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. That is until Chloe’s sister makes a comment about her and Beca never having kids. It’s not that Chloe never wanted kids, it’s that everytime Beca brought up having kids, Chloe just wasn’t ready to settle down and sacrifice that much of their lives together. Beca had made a side comment about adopting a five year old so they weren’t the old moms at the PTA meetings.  
Something about the comment her sister made had really gotten to her. One night while Beca was still out at the studio, Chloe did some research into fostering children. When Beca got home, Chloe was sitting in front of her computer with tears rolling down her face.

“Hey, hey, hey. I just got home, I couldn’t have done something wrong already. What’s up with all the crying Chlo?” Beca asked, concern rising as Chloe choked out a sob.

“It’s-it’s not you. I’m a terrible person.” Chloe cried.

“What? Chloe, you’re the definition of an angel. What’s wrong baby?” Beca said as she came closer and saw Chloe’s computer screen.

“We have all this room in this big house and we have a dog but we don’t have any kids running around because I wasn’t ready. But now I’m ready and we don’t have any kids. And you made the comment about adopting so I was looking into it and look at all of these poor kids.” Chloe said with a sob.

“Chlo, sweetie, I was just kidding when I said we should adopt a five year old. I wasn’t actually serious. Come on, we’re not going to look at this, because it’s just going to make you feel guilty. Let’s watch Animal Planet or something okay?” Beca suggested as she closed Chloe’s laptop.

“No, I think I’m just going to go to bed.” Chloe said as she stood up and walked to their bedroom.

Beca grabbed some chips and sat down in front of the television. There was a nature show on right now, but Beca’s mind kept wandering to the kids that Chloe was looking at on her computer. She shut the television off and went to look at Chloe’s computer when she finally let her curiosity get the best of her. 

All it took was one face of a smiling kid and she was sucked in. She couldn’t stop looking and soon enough she was crying too. Crying because she dismissed adopting a child when they had the means and the room to bring one into their house. When she looked up from the laptop, Chloe was standing in the kitchen next to her.

“Hard to look away, isn’t it?” Chloe asked with a sad smile.

“Chlo, if we’re going to do this, it’s going to be a lot of work. Kids aren’t easy.” Said Beca.

“Beca please? Can we just try it? We have to go through classes before they let us foster a kid anyways. Come on, we can back out if it’s too much.” Chloe practically begged.

“Okay Chlo, we can go to the classes and see if this is something we want to do.” Beca said with a smile.

“You’re the best babe!” Chloe said with a light kiss and raced back into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine weeks of classes later and Beca and Chloe were nervous but ready to bring a child into their home. They felt prepared and confident when they finished their last foster care class and got their license to foster. The next step was to find a child to foster. Their group told them about a foster care fair, where potential foster parents went to meet kids of all ages that were looking to be fostered. The whole idea sounded weird to Beca and she tried to tell Chloe that it sounded like they were going to pick out a puppy at some puppy fair but Chloe quickly shut her up.  
While they were at the foster fair, they meet a bunch of kids, they just didn’t have that spark that either of them thought they would feel. Beca had noticed the teenagers at the fair off on the steps and not paying attention to anyone. They were told that usually no one talks to the teenagers because they all want little kids. Beca decided she was going to at least try to talk to them.

“You know what? This is crap. I’m going to go talk to those teenagers. Everyone’s treating them like they have smallpox or some shit and I’m not going to do that.” Beca said as she started walking over to them.

“Becs, no! They’re teenagers. I thought we agreed on a younger child.” Chloe said, trying to reason with Beca.

“Yeah, okay, but no one’s talking to them and it’s bullshit Chlo.” Beca said.

“Hey, uh, adults? Yeah, I’m Angel and I just wanted to let you know that all of us teenagers with the uh, smallpox, was it? Yeah, we can hear you over there. It’s okay, go ahead and look at the little kiddies. We all know that’s why you’re here.” And just like that, Angel was walking away from them and back to the other teenagers.

Holy shit, they had a connection with a teenager. Chloe knew Beca had felt it too because as soon as Angel walked away, Beca’s eyes were on Chloe to check if she had the same feeling. They quickly wrote her name down on their piece of paper and turned it in.

A couple days later they got a call asking them to come in. They were told that Angel had two younger siblings and they would do better if they weren’t split up. Chloe and Beca had talked about having two kids maximum, but three? That wasn’t going to be possible. Until they were shown pictures of the two kids. Ava and Max. Beca promptly called the very nice people, assholes and they left after setting up a meeting with the kids for the next day.

When they arrived at the house that was currently fostering the kids, they were happy to see Angel being a little more warm and welcoming than she had been at the fair.

“Hey Angel, I don’t know if you remember us or not, you talked to us at the fair? I’m Chloe and this is my wife Beca.” Chloe asked.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry for being like that. Uh, I’m sure you want to meet my siblings, yeah?” Angle said, nerves evident in her voice.

“Yes! Of course!” Beca said with excitement.

They walked out to the back of the house where Max was playing basketball and Ava was playing with one of her dolls.

“Max, Ava, come meet Beca and Chloe.” Angel said as her siblings ran over to them.

“Are you going to take us home?” Max asked.

“Well buddy, we met your sister at the foster care fair, and we wanted to get to know all of you a little more. Is that okay with you?” Beca asked.

“Yeah! Do you want to play basketball with me?” Max asked Beca.

“I’m uh not much of a sports person, but sure buddy.” Beca said nervously.

“Chloe will you play with me and my doll?” Asked Ava.

“Sure sweetie.” Answered Chloe with a smile.

While Beca was playing with Max, she tried to shoot the ball and it came back and ended up hitting Max in the face and giving him a bloody nose. Ava had said some things that Chloe was surprised a girl of her age would know. When they left the house, they didn’t know what to feel. They thought it over for a couple days and decided they weren’t going to go through with Angel, Ava, and Max. They really liked Angel but three kids was a lot of responsibility and these kids seemed like they would need a lot of work.


	3. Chapter 3

While they were at Thanksgiving, Chloe’s sister made a comment about being happy they weren’t going to move forward with the adoption process. Stating that she wouldn’t feel safe having the foster kids around her blood related kids because she didn’t know their backgrounds. This comment sparked something inside Chloe and Beca and they decided that they were indeed going to move forward with the process of fostering the kids.

The next day all three kids came home with them and were greeted by Leia, their husky. Leia was delighted to see new people and the kids were excited to share a home with a dog. Chloe and Beca showed the kids their rooms and they had never seen smiles so big before. After they put the kids to bed, they talked about how amazing this journey was going to be for them and how they couldn’t wait to do things together as a family.

That optimism however, began to fade rather quickly after the kids started getting used to being around them.

“Angel, please, we just want to establish a chore chart. Chores suck, but you live here so you have to do them.” Chloe stated getting annoyed with the teen.

“You’re not my mom and I don’t live here by choice Chloe.” Angel argued back and stormed into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

“You know, I really wish she’d stop calling me Chloe.” Chloe said looking to Beca for support.

“I mean she calls me Beca, we’ve only had them for a week dude. Give her time.” Beca said, trying to remain optimistic.

Chloe agreed, it was early for them to call her anything but her name. She decided to let it go and focus on getting through to Angel in a more constructive way. After weeks of trying, Chloe still couldn’t get through to Angel. But it didn’t stop there, Beca had already began getting called momma from Ava and Max, but they would still call her Chloe. Chloe was jealous that they trusted Beca more than they trusted her, but she was determined to get through to them. One day when they had gone to watch Angel in a soccer game, Ava fell off the bleachers and was crying. Beca had been with Max over by the concession stands so she couldn’t get there fast enough. Chloe had been right there and jumped down to make sure Ava was okay, that was when she got her first mommy.

Chloe was over the moon about it, she told Beca, she tweeted it, she Facebooked it, she told everyone she saw. Over the next few weeks, Max had also began to warm up to Chloe and called her mom as well. The one person who hadn’t seemed to warm up to anyone but Leia was Angel.

“God, mom, was I this bad when I was a teenager?” Chloe asked her mother on the phone.

“Afraid so pumpkin.” Answered her mother.

“How did you not kill me mom? Because I am seconds from committing a felony.” An annoyed Chloe answered.

“I just remembered that I love you and that you might be going through things that I know nothing about yet. Just give her time sweetie, she’ll come around.” Her mother answered calmly.

“Mom, she doesn’t listen to Beca, she doesn’t listen to me, the only person she talks to in this house is the damn dog!” Chloe responds, anger flaring again.

“Just give her time pumpkin. That’s the best advice I can give you right now.” Her mother answered.

“Okay mom, thanks. Becs is going to be home soon with the kids, so I’m going to go start dinner.” Chloe answered.

“It makes me so happy to hear you say that dear. I’ve been waiting for so long for you to have kids that come home to you. Have a great evening and tell those little monsters I can’t wait to see them. Give that Beca a big hug from me too, I miss my favorite daughter.” Chloe’s mom said with a light chuckle.

“Okay mom, I will. I love you.” Chloe said, finally smiling.

“I love you too pumpkin.” Answered her mother.

Christmas had come and gone in the Beale-Mitchell household and nothing with Angel had changed. They had gotten the kids a lot of gifts, probably going a little overboard with them, but it wasn’t the presents the kids were interested in. They wanted to play with the boxes that the gifts came in. Beca bit her tongue and got the boxes for the kids, her biggest concern being that they were happy. Chloe had picked out something special for Angel, but she never opened it. She got awkward and decided to make coffee instead.

The one time Angel asked them for something, it broke their heart. They may not have loved Angel’s attitude, but they by no means wanted to get rid of any of the kids. But their mom was out of jail and Angel wanted to set up visits with her. Beca sadly agreed and called to make sure they could find a time that worked for everyone’s schedule.

The first meeting had been awkward, Ava had clung to Chloe’s leg and not wanted to go to her mother. Angel had to practically drag her over to her. Beca and Chloe left with heavy hearts and talked about how they felt when they attended their support group. After a month of visits, the bomb was dropped on them that the kid’s biological mother was going to try and regain custody of them. They were hurt and angry, but they knew that was the main goal of the foster care system.

The next week, Chloe had caught Angel taking a picture of herself in the bathroom that was less than PG. Horrified, she grabbed her phone and closed the door so she could see who she was sending it to. She noticed that the name that was texting her, matched up with the harmless kid she had pointed out before. Chloe couldn’t believe her eyes. Beca came home to the two of them yelling at each other, Angel still stuck in the bathroom.

“Dude, did you lock her in there?!” Beca asked, full of disbelief.

“She was taking naked selfies Beca! Naked!” Chloe answered.

“What?! Dude! Who were you sending naked selfies to?!” Beca yelled. 

“None of your business! Let me out!” Angel yelled back.

“No! Beca take the door so I can delete these.” Chloe answered.

Beca came over and held the door for Chloe so she could delete the pictures that Angel had taken. Chloe screamed not a minute later when a picture of a penis appeared on the phone. The whole debacle was mortifying. Angel hated them even more than she had before this whole thing.  
The next day when Beca and Chloe were dropping Angel off at school, they saw the boy that Angel had pointed out to them as the one she liked. The boy who was sending her inappropriate pictures and she was trying to send them to him. Beca was the first to get out of the car, walking up to him and yelling at him. Chloe wasn’t far behind her, making sure to get everything she wanted to say in, as well. 

They noticed that the boy had started crying and Beca continued to attack. Chloe on the other hand asked why he was crying and he stated that they were yelling at the wrong person. Beca’s eyes went wide and she started to hug the boy and apologize. After that, she looked him dead in the eyes and asked him where the other boy was. He told them that he was the janitor and Beca lost it.

“The janitor?! As in that grown ass adult man? HE was sending dick pics to my 15 year old daughter?!” Beca yelled.

She and Chloe took off into the school to find the janitor. When they caught up with him, they may have broken a couple of crimes, but none were as bad as the one he committed. They were arrested, and realized they left the younger kids in the car. They came home to an empty house that night. Sad and angry. They talked to Beca’s mom and decided to rewrite their letter to the judge.

The next day was the court hearing. The day when it would be decided if they get to keep these kids or if they would be going back to be with their mother. After hearing Angel’s statement, the judge decided to award their birth mother with custody of the kids. Beca and Chloe were devastated.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the kids were set to go live with their mother again. Beca and Chloe had made sure to get them actual luggage so they weren’t carrying their lives around in garbage bags anymore. Before their mother arrived, Chloe gave Angel their statement to the judge, it was never read in court and she wanted to make sure they knew how much they loved them. Angel was excited when a car pulled up in front of the house. 

“Come on guys! Mom’s here! Let’s go!” Called out Angel.

Beca and Chloe helped the kids with their luggage and they walked outside, unready to say goodbye to the kids. 

“Where’s our mom?” Angel asked in confusion when she saw the social workers.

“She’s not coming baby. We stopped by her house and she told us that you filled out all of the forms and she felt like you were pushing her into something she wasn’t ready for. It was also obvious to us that she had been using again.” One of the social workers said.

“No, she loves us!” Angel cried as she ran from the house.

Beca didn’t even think about it, she took off after her, wanting to make sure she would be safe. Chloe asked the social workers to stay with the kids and took off after her wife. When they finally caught up to Angel she was crying hard, and didn’t want Beca and Chloe to be around her. After trying to tell her that they love her, she just kept asking them to stop and to leave her alone.

Eventually they decided to give her some space. The sat on the curb until she was ready to come out and talk to them. After a half hour, Angel came out by them and told them they should adopt her brother and sister. To which Beca and Chloe refused, telling her that they want all of them, including Angel. They asked Angel to read the court statement that they had given her, when she did, Angel broke down yet again and hugged Chloe. Chloe was taken back by the gesture, but reciprocated it nonetheless. 

“Angel, can we go home now?” Ava asked, looking up at her big sister.

“Yeah, we can go home now.” Angel answered her.

The family went home and with Angel now trusting Chloe and Beca, things were working a lot better. Five months later, the family found themselves in court yet again, this time for a much happier occasion. Today they would be finalizing the adoption of all three kids into the Beale-Mitchell family. Today brought nothing but smiles and happy tears. Only one groan came from Angel when she learned that Chloe planned to have them take family photos soon, this groan was accompanied by a groan from Beca as well.


End file.
